Dance Lessons
by LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: What if Lorelai and Luke had the same intentions as Rory and Logan in Wedding Bell Blues? Java Junkie! FINAL CHAPTER IS UP
1. Chapter 1

Dance Lessons

Summary: What if Lorelai and Luke had the same intentions as Rory and Logan in "Wedding Bell Blues"

Disclaimer: All characters and situations from _Gilmore Girls_ are properties of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This is going to be a short trial chapter. If you like the idea, please review and let me know!

"Can we stop dancing, now?" Luke asks as we swing to the beat.

"We can, but Marilyn is standing right behind you, and, if we stop, she's going to swoop in. There's nothing I can do to save you." I say with mock innocence.

"Hm, funny how Marilyn's been standing right behind me where I can't see her for the last two songs!" Luke insists, a suspicious look on his face.

"Ha, I know that woman is spooky," I declare. And it's so true.

"This wouldn't be some underhanded ploy to keep me dancing, would it?" he questions, knowing he's right on target. Damn it.

"Why, Luke Danes, I'm appalled at the insinuation! I should walk off this floor right now and leave you to your fate!" No! That's not what I want! "But I'm much too sweet a person to do that," I recover quickly.

"Uh huh." He smiles as the song slows down and he draws me flush against him. "Much better," Luke whispers, "lowers the 'spaz quotient'."

Laughing to myself, I whisper back, just as softly, "Hey, you know what I would love to watch you dance to?"

"What?"

"Twist and Shout! I mean seriously, can you imagine how spazzy you would be doing the Twist and Shout?" I giggle, causing vibrations to go down my body, arousing a certain...fella...from his slumber. "Ah, it looks like someone's all ready to do a different kind of Twist and Shout," I mumble, watching his eyes as they darken a shade or two.

"Speaking of which...you wanna?" Luke's voice comes out in a husky whisper, sending shivers down my spine.

"Seriously?" I look around, hoping no one's watching or close enough to hear. My eyes light upon Christopher, who happens to be staring straight at us with a manic gleam in his eye. "Well if we don't, he might try..." I mutter under my breath. But it doesn't really count since Luke's two inches away from me, so he heard every word and looked where I was looking. When he saw who I was looking at, he growled and pulled me a little closer.

"He better not try anything with you." Smiling inwardly, I look up into his face and give him a small peck on the lips.

"Well, I'll have you there to protect me." When I see him nod, I continue. "God knows it wouldn't be the first time." After we dance for a little longer and the song ends, I smile flirtatiously. "Wanna do the Twist and Shout now? 'Cause we all know you need the lessons." He growls as he leads me off the floor, waiting only until we're a couple of feet around the door frame to attack my mouth. Pulling back for air, Luke starts kissing his way up from my neck to my ear, nibbling on it ever so softly. Noticing our location, I see a room not too far away from our little dance lesson. "Let's...take...this...somewhere more...mmm...private!" My voice goes up to a high-pitched squeal when Luke's mouth found my sensitive spot in the curve of my neck.

We slowly inch down the wall as our hands continue to roam, our lips glued together. I slowly open the door, and I start to loosen his tie when I hear a small scream of surprise, causing me to end the world's most perfect kiss and turn to see...my daughter with some blond guy...half-dressed! Panting, I struggle to find words. "Rory...and...you must be Logan?" Seeing him nod snaps me back to my senses. "What the hell?! Wha–" My question gets interrupted as Luke falls into me. "What're you do–Christopher," I growl when I see what caused Luke to fall.

"Lorelai, I–Rory?" Christopher, in his drunken haze, takes in her current dressing situation and Logan. "What the hell are you doing to my daughter?!" He starts for Logan but Luke steps in front of him and pushes him off his chosen path. "And what the hell do you think you're doing to my Lorelai?!"

"You're Lorelai?" I all but yell back. "I'm not an inanimate object, Christopher! And it doesn't matter what Luke and I were doing, because it doesn't involve you!" Before I know what's happening, Chris's lips are on mine, pushing me onto the couch, muffling my scream of surprise. Finally pushing him off, I wipe my lips, disgusted and jump behind Luke. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You and I belong together!" Before he can go any further, Rory jumps in.

"Shut up, Dad!" Slowly, Chris turns around to Rory, who has now sufficiently clothed herself once more. "This is exactly why I wanted you away from Mom in the first place!" Chris starts to open his mouth but she forestalls him. "Ugh, forget it. C'mon, Logan, lets go."


	2. Cake

Summary: What if Lorelai and Luke had the same intentions as Rory and Logan in Wedding Bell Blues?

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you another GiGi original fic (in which she owns nothing except all the seasons on DVD), Dance Lessons!

Chapter 2: Cake

**A/N: Well, that was an eventful first chapter! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love you guys! Now, on with the show...BTW thanks my lovely beta, OkGoPrettyMuchRules.**

"_Shut up, Dad!" Slowly, Chris turns around to Rory, who has now sufficiently clothed herself once more. "This is exactly why I wanted you away from Mom in the first place!" Chris starts to open his mouth but she forestalls him. "Ugh, forget it. C'mon, Logan, let's go."_

Stunned, Christopher watches as his daughter walks out in disgust. With him. I almost feel bad for him. Almost. Turning to Luke, I straighten his tie. "I think we should go, too. Don't you?" I make calf-eyes at Luke, making him smirk since he knows they're just to taunt Christopher.

"Yeah, come on," Luke replies as he slips his arm around my waist and guides me out of the room. I feel the incredibly irresistible urge to stick my tongue out at Christopher, but, knowing him, he'd probably try to bite it.

As we enter the ballroom again, Marilyn comes rushing over, ushering me to the wedding cake for pictures. While she jabbers on about Anglo-Saxons and clubs, I'm thinking about Christopher. How the hell did he think that would work? Kissing me? In front of Luke? In front of my _daughter_? In front of some guy I've never even met but_ apparently wants to get in my daughter's pants?!_

Suddenly it hits me. Her. She did it. The woman standing in front of me with a gleaming smile on her face did it. Of course I don't _know_ that know that, but I know it enough. Right before the guy snaps the picture, I whisper in her ear, "It was you, wasn't it?"

Emily's flinch was enough to show I was right.

Flash.

"You tried to break us up, didn't you?"

Flinch. Flash.

"Congratulations on your wedding, _Emily_," I hiss, emphasizing the name. I feel the teeniest bit mean when I see my "mother's" face crumple as she turns around.

Flash.

**8D**

I'm numb. I feel awful. I shouldn't have been so harsh on Mom—I mean _Emily_. "Ah!" I squeal as Luke spins me out of my reverie, literally. "Geez, dance a little spazzier, please, Luke!" I laugh.

"Hey, I'm doing my best," he mumbles back, smiling.

"Not true, mister!" I quip.

"What? How?!"

"If you were doing your best you'd be _doing_ me!" I whisper evilly, trying to suppress my laughter as a blush creeps across his face.

"Do you really have to say stuff like that in _public_?" he asks embarrassedly, looking around. His eyes alight on something and all of a sudden he says, "Oh, look! Cake!"

Bewildered, I go, "Cake?"

"Yeah, let's go get some!" Luke declares as he leads me off the dance floor.

"Why? You hate cake," I state when I see what he saw. Christopher. Headed straight toward us. Suddenly cake seems very good. "Yeah, let's get cake! Lot's and lots of cake." I smile at Luke.

"You do know when to push your advantage, don't you?"

"Uh, duh."

**8D**

"Hey, Caesar," I say through the glass of the Diner. Where the _hell_ did Luke go?

"I was just on my break," he starts as soon as he's clear of the door, "it should say so on my time card."

"Yeah, okay, Caesar. Have you seen Luke?"

"You guys aren't together?"

"Not at the moment," I answer, wondering about the inquiry. First Babbette and Morey, now Caesar? Does everybody know something I don't?

"He came by about fifteen minutes ago and said he was going to the movies, so I guess that's where he is."

"Thanks!" I yell over my shoulder as I turn around toward BWR.

I walk in quietly, looking for Luke. He's right in front of me. Good, now I won't have to interrupt people. "Hey, sweetie," I greet as I sit next to him, giving him a peck. "Where'd you go?"

"Here." Luke smiles back and takes my hand, stroking it soothingly.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Just an eventful day, don't you think? I needed something to take my mind off of _him_."

"Lor!" I groan at the "nickname". Aren't you supposed to like your nickname?

"Speak of the devil," I mumble.

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Please review!**


	3. Peace, for now

Dance Lessons

A Gilmore Girls fanfic by Gigi

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my stories and seven seasons of Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 3: Peace, for now

**A/N: WOW it's been a long time! I'm sorry, I've just been out of it lately. But here you go! **

"_Lor!" I groan at the "nickname". Aren't you supposed to like your nickname?_

"_Speak of the devil," I mumble._

"Lor! I need to speak with you!" Christopher declares as he walks down the aisle, not caring he was disturbing the entire theater.

"Not now, Christopher," I hiss. Lacing my fingers with Luke's, I give his hand a squeeze seeking comfort. He squeezes back and whispered for us to go. Nodding my head fervently, we quickly get off Big Red, leaving Christopher there in all his stupid messed up glory while we fled the scene. He must be drunk. Again. Or still. It's always hard to tell. Once we were outside in Luke's truck, I explode. "How the HELL did he find us?!"

'I don't know, just calm down. We'll go someplace he can't find us. How does that sound?" Luke suggests as he turns on the ignition.

"But where?"

"We'll figure it out. We could go to a hotel and stay there for the night," he says, pulling out onto Main St.

Smirking, I remark, "Feeling a little frisky there, huh?" I can't help but laugh at his adorably red face.

**8D**

"Hey, Luke?" I start. "Thanks for keeping your cool today. It really helped me stay calm."

"Anytime," he replies, leaning over the turned down queen bed to kiss me on the lips softly, but it quickly gains heat. After all, we have some unfinished business to take care of.

Luke places his hand on my neck, supporting my head, as he moves closer. This is possibly the best kiss I've ever had. I can hardly think. All I can see are white flecks floating across my vision. I run my hand through his hair, loving the feel of it.

When we finally come up for air, it takes me a full minute to be able to even open my eyes, which makes me realize _how_ twisted up we'd gotten. My head was falling off the side of the bed, as were my feet. Luke was on top of me, playing with the knot on my robe. Eyeing me, he smirks as he finally starts to untie it and--

_Knock. Knock._

"Unbelievable," I sigh in exasperation when Luke hurriedly climbs off of me to go answer the door. "It's like the whole world knows we're gonna have sex and they are determined to stop it!" Luke just laughs ruefully at the bluntness of the statement, no doubt thinking the same thing.

I stand up, retying my comfy white robe just in time for Luke to open the door. And in walks...Emily?

Glowering, I growl, "What are you doing here?"

"What did you mean by 'Congratulations on your wedding day, _Emily_?'" she asks.

"Exactly what it says." Let her make of it what she will. "How did you find us?"

"You're in Hartford. I know the owner of this hotel very well and he called to ask why my daughter was staying in a hotel," she responds succinctly, "which is a very good question."

"Oh, just because the person _someone_ invited to the wedding decided to follow me home and forced us out of our own town," I snap. Luke comes behind me and brushes my arm, soothing me.

"Who?"

"_Christopher_, Mother," I respond, exasperated. "You invited him just to make trouble. Don't even try to deny it."

"It was my wedding day! I deserved to have everybody in my life attend," she declares helplessly.

"Oh, Mom, stop acting like a martyr. Christopher practically said it straight out. And when I confronted you about it, you never denied it--"

"How could I have? The man was taking pictures!" Emily wails. She actually looks repentant, sincerely and honestly sorry. She's on the verge of crying...maybe I'm being too harsh on her?

"Just tell me, Mother. Was your decision to invite Christopher in any way related to me?" I asked, quietly.

"I-I don't know." That throws me for a loop as I stare at my mother, the woman who knows _everything,_ doesn't know what she did. "I just had an extra invitation and before I knew what I was doing, it was in his hands."

"Okay, Mom, if you say so," I concede. It _is_ her wedding day, after all. "Go home to Dad." Seeing Emily's uncertain face, I quickly add, "Don't worry. We're good." I smile as she visibly relaxes. "Goodnight, Mom."

After she leaves, Luke whispers in my ear, "That was really big of you. I knew there was a reason I loved you."

_I loved you_...

Those three words make me stop breathing. Oh. God.

**A/N: Okay so it's been like 7 or 8 months since this was updated, so I decided, why not step up the drama? I needed SOMETHING to draw you guys back in! PLEASE review and tell me how much you hate me for waiting so long.**


	4. Sealed with a Kiss

Chapter 4: Sealed with a kiss

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but a review from my oh so faithful Wendy reminded me of this story, so here you go. I've decided to do this in past tense now.**

_After she leaves, Luke whispers in my ear, "That was really big of you. I knew there was a reason I loved you."_

_I loved you..._

_Those three words make me stop breathing. Oh. God._

"Lorelai?" Luke asked after a few seconds. I hadn't moved since he uttered those three tiny words. "Lorelai, are you okay?" He moved in front of me, a look of concern washing across his face as he took in my wide eyes and pale complexion. "Lorelai?"

Finally, I start to function again. "Yeah?" I say as I focus on his face.

"You alright?"

"I think so," I started. I had to know if he meant what he said. What if he did? What do I say? Do I love him? I always have, but in _that_ way? "Did you mean what you just said?"

"About what?" Luke hadn't even realized he'd told her the "l" word? Seriously?

"Um, the thing after you said I was big." I winced. Probably not the best way to phrase that. Now he probably thought I was accusing him of calling me fat. "You know what I mean."

A look of realization slowly crept its way onto his face as he remembered the last two minutes. And then...horror?

"Luke?" Now _he_ was the one not breathing. "Luke, speak to me," I urge, grabbing hold of his shoulders. "I just need a yes or no. Did you mean it?"

He managed to choke out one word: "Yes."

I was frozen again. But not for long this time. Using whatever leverage I had with his shoulders, I pulled him in and softly touched my lips to his. Just a touch. Nothing more. This wasn't a make-out session kind of kiss. Sweet. Not demanding.

Like him.

When I pulled away, Luke slowly opened his eyes, glinting with relief that I hadn't spooked and run for the hills.

"Do you?"

I thought for a second, knowing he'd accept my answer no matter what. We were slightly more mature than teenagers. Slightly. Hopefully, that was enough.

"I don't know, yet. I think, maybe, I do," I chanced. _Please_ be okay with that answer.

Without warning, Luke started laughing. He picked me up and twirled me around the room like the happiest man in the world.

"What was that?" I asked, out of breath, when he put me down. I never realized that I had been giggling right there along with him.

"Coming from you, that's as good as saying those words," Luke beamed. He placed his large, soft hands on either side of my face. "I love you, Lorelai Gilmore, and I'll wait for you no matter what. You got that?"

"Damn. So I'll _never_ get rid of you," I joke, smiling like an idiot.

"Nope," he replied. "I'm here for good."

He sealed that with a kiss.

**A/N: The End.**

**A/N2: I kinda noticed this story had pretty much no plot, but when I wrote this, I realized writing any more would be painful to read. So it's done. I love you guys, so please make me happy with reviews!**


End file.
